Power distribution of an information technology (IT) cabinet located in a data center is generally as follows: dual mains power supply is connected, and the mains power supply enters a mains distribution box, where a part of the mains power supply is supplied to an air conditioner, lighting, and a common socket, and the other part is supplied to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). As shown in FIG. 1, after the other part of the mains power supply which is output from a lower end of the UPS passes through a UPS output power distribution cabinet, power is supplied to each cabinet using front-end switches of the cabinet.
The front-end switches of the cabinet may be integrated into a power distribution cabinet, or may be distributed in independent plug-in units. The cabinet needs to acquire power from the front-end switch of the cabinet. However, because the front-end switch of the cabinet has a fixed switch capacity, power distribution to the cabinet is inflexible. In particular, when a capacity of the switch is unadaptable because of a power change of the cabinet, a switch and a power cable need to be replaced, and therefore, a large engineering workload is caused.